


How to Make Meetings Fun

by killerweasel



Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: F/M, Gabriel is a himbo, Humor, Ineffable Bureaucracy (Good Omens), thigh highs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23052940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: I don't even know.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	How to Make Meetings Fun

Title: How to Make Meetings Fun  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Gabriel, Beelzebub, Sandalphon, Michael  
Pairings: Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 548  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: I don't even know.

"Oh shit, we overslept. We're going to be late for that stupid meeting in Heaven." Gabriel shook Beelzebub's shoulder and then yanked his hand back before she could tear his arm off again. "Get up, Beelz!"

"I don't want to go. It'zzz nice in this soft bed. We'll have to get dressed and then listen to them all prattle on about zzzhit I don't care about." She pulled the pillow over her head. She missed the wicked look which crossed over Gabriel's face. He tugged the pillow out of her grip and leaned down to whisper in her ear. She sat up with a smile. "Oh, this is going to be fun. I'll dress you and you dress me."

\---

"Sorry we're late." Gabriel strode into the room, wobbling a bit on the heels he was wearing. He was clad in various shades of black and red, wearing Beelzebub's suit coat and a pair of short suit pants which revealed his legs. His legs which were wearing jet black thigh highs.

Beelzebub came in next in a dove grey suit with a white turtleneck and a lavender scarf. She was still wearing her fly hat (that was a given), but the fly's eyes were lavender. "I'm not sorry at all."

Sandalphon's jaw dropped. He stood up. "I'm sorry, I can't do this. Not while they're dressed like that. Nope." He vanished with a snap.

"Now you've done it, Gabriel. You've zzzcandalized Sandalphon." Beelzebub cracked up, laughing so hard she had to put her head down on the table.

"I happen to look great in these thigh highs." He flexed his legs under the table. "Just because he'd never be able to pull it off is no reason for him to leave. I thought we were going to discuss the new Hell Gate location in England."

Michael's fingers tightened on the pen she was holding until it exploded coating her fingers and outfit in gold ink. "This is ridiculous. Gabriel, we are here to have a serious discussion and you two show up dressed like..."

"Like we're amazing?" Beelzebub sat back running Gabriel's scarf through her fingers. "Thizzz wasn't even my idea. Quite frankly, you lot really should branch out a bit more, try something new. I mean, you don't have to go zzzcrew someone from the other zzzide, but it certainly helps. Michael knows exactly what I mean, don't you?"

The Archangel's face went red and Holy Energy danced along her arms. "You're going to shut up right now, you insignificant fly, or I'll make you do it."

"Touch her and you're going to have to deal with me, Michael." Gabriel stood up, giving Michael a smile. "There's not a single being in this room who hasn't had a thing, no matter how weird, with someone from the opposite side. So how about we all sit back down and finish this meeting so Beelzebub and I can go back to our place and pick up where we left off?"

Beelzebub cackled. She reached out, slapping Gabriel on the ass. "What he zzzaid."

For a moment, no one moved. All eyes had turned to Michael. The Archangel took several deep breaths, miracled her clothing clean with a snap, and gave the pair the fakest smile in the universe. "Fine."


End file.
